Let Me Be Yours
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Zoro's in love but the girl he loves doesn't know and he can't tell if she feels the same way he does. Will one month on a beach resort change all of that or will he continue to be tortured by his unrequited love?
1. Why Me!

"Zorro I want Ice cream!" The blonde chirped from her place on my back. Everybody was staring at the us but neither of us paid much to the worried looks we were getting. Alva's legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms rested on my shoulders. I walked easily despite the hundred and fifty pound ball of energy on my back. My hands rested inside the pockets of my dark green summer pants as I strode down the busy street.

"Can't you wait like five minutes to satisfy your sweet tooth?" I groaned irritably but a smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. I really couldn't get mad at her, she was just so cute when she acted like this and the fact that her chest was pressed against my back was not helping much either.

With how often she does this, one would think that I would be used to it by now but I wasn't. After all she was the one girl who made my skin tingle with every touch. If only she knew how actions like this make my feel.

I know for a fact that I like her much more than just friends but I can't tell if she feels the same way since she's does stuff like this with pretty much all of her friends. I wish I could just tell her how I feel or at least ask if she feels the same way about me but every time I try the words seem to catch in my throat.

Unrequited love…..is a fucking bitch.

"Um um" Was her negative response and I knew she was giving the back of my had that adorable little scowl she does whenever she gets stubborn.

"We'll be a Sanji's in a minute and you know he'll have some kind of sweet thing for you. So just wait would you?"

"No" I sighed. She had such a large sweet tooth it was ridiculous.

"Look his place is right there. Just wait till we get there" She placed her head on top of mine and grumbled a 'fine'.

I minute later we stood, well I stood Alva was still on my back, at Sanji's door. She lofted a fisted and knocked on the hard wood and a muffled 'come in!' sounded from the other side. I opened the door and walked straight into his huge kitchen.

"Today I made chocolate fudge cake! Your favourite! Alva darling!" Sanji sang dancing over to us a plate of cake in one hand.

"Yay! Chocolate!" Alva cheered and hopped off my back and run over to the Island, taking a seat while Sanji stepped behind her and placed the cake in front of her. Cake momentarily forgotten she turned and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Sanji's waist and hugging him, her cheek pressed into his chest. "Thank you Sanji! You're the best!" She chirped then let go and started wolfing down the cake.

See what I might by her doing stuff like that to all her friends? Yeah, pisses me off every time it's Sanji on the receiving end of her affections but she was still so cute….Damn it!

"So is everyone coming tonight?" I asked trying to distract myself from what had just occurred before my eyes.

"Yeah. We are leaving tonight after all" Sanji and blonde bastard replied lighting up a cigarette and leaning against the kitchen counter across from me. "You guys brought your stuff over yesterday right?" I nodded.

"Yay! Pool! Swimming!" Alva sheered her cake finished and plate spotless, a huge smile was on her face. The corners of my mouth turned upwards but then I scowled when Sanji started cheering about spending a whole month on a beach resort with three hot girls.

Why me? Why did I have to fall for a girl who probably only thinks we're friends and will probably also think that?

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Poor Zoro Well I hope we guys enjoy this chapter and just to inform you since I love getting the opinions on my writing from my readers I won't up date this story until I get at least five reviews for this chapter. Oh and and this goes for every chapter after this as well okay. **_

_**Zoro: Review So I can figure out what the hell I'm going to do about my love life or lack there of!...**_


	2. Damn It!

We met up with Luffy and the others at the airport and were now getting on to the plane. Alva skipped ahead and through the open door. I walked past where Alva had taken a seat but felt a pull on my shirt. I looked back to see Alva looking up at me like a cute little kitty eyes…..damn it. She didn't have to ask if I would sit with her, her actions made it quite obvious that that's what she wanted me to do so I sighed and took the seat next to her.

The pilot's voice came on over the PA announcing that take off would be starting soon and the flight attendants began explaining all the safety stuff.

I tried to concentrate on what they were saying but Alva looked to adorable sitting with her elbow on the ledge of the window, chin resting on her palm as she starred out the window with a small smile on her lips. I wish it was my palm on her chin not her own. I wish I could kiss those lush pink lips….Damn it.

I continued to stare at her until the pressure in my ears built up and I needed to yawn. I lifted my head up and yawned. I swear I felt eyes on me from my right but when I looked over at Alva she was still starring out the window watching the clouds go by.

I leaned back in the chair, placing my hands behind my back and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a light tapping on my shoulder. "Sir, would you like a pillow?" The flight attendant asked.

"Oh no thank you" She nodded and walked away. _'I wonder why she didn't ask…' _I looked over to my right and that's when I felt the weight on my chest. My eyes widened, there curled up in a ball in her seat with her head on my chest was Alva. Her hands made fists near her face while she cuddled closer in her sleep. My face felt heated and I knew I was blushing as red as a tomato. Who wouldn't the girl I loved as practically in my lap and fast asleep with a content smile on her face. She looked so damn cute.

I took a few deep breathes to calm down and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, placing the other on the arm rest and settled in to go back to sleep. No reason to wake her I mean how often do you think something like this is going to happen? Probably never again.

_Shearia's point of view_

I felt Zoro shift under me and heard the flight attendant ask if he would like a pillow he said no and then I felt him tense when I cuddled closer to his chest. He slowing relaxed after a few deep breathes and I thought that he might move me off his chest.

I liked where I was, hell I like _him_ but I couldn't figure out if he liked me. Though it was practically obvious that he did since any time I hugged or jumped on Sanji or another guy but especially Sanji he seemed to get agitated. I couldn't tell for sure if he liked me so I was waiting for him to come out and say it if he truly wanted too. Of course I was trying to give him hints that I liked him but they didn't seem to work.

He felt so warm I really didn't want to move. _'Please don't move me, please don't' _ My wish was granted and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. _'Heaven' _

_Zoro's point of view_

A foot slammed into my face and I almost jumped up with a start but remembered the girl that was curled up on my chest. "What do you think you're doing you asshole" I whispered angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU HOLD ALVA LIKE THAT WITH OUT ASKING FIRST YOU-"

"SHUT UP I'M SLEEPING!" Alva's fist slammed into Sanji sending him flying. "I was all nice and comfortable too Sanji so why did you wake me up so suddenly! Hummm!" She glared down at him from her standing position while ducking the overhead compartment.

"Alva darling I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Sanji whined on his knees by her feet looking up at her like a whipped dog.

"Un sir's it's time to get of the plain" A flight attendant said shyly.

"Oh" Alava said smiling apologetically at her before stepping over my legs and opening the overhead compartment, grabbing her carry-on bag.

"Let my carry that for you Alva darling" Sanji sang reaching for the bag.

"No" She stated in finality and walked off toward the plains exit.

I grabbed mine and walked after her easily falling into step beside her.

"Sorry for using you as a pillow Zoro" She said softly and without looking at me.

"Don't worry about it" I reached toward her hand and slipped her bag from her grasp.

"Hey-" She glared at me playfully before shrugging and continuing toward customs.

"Sanji grab those bags would you?" Nami called and Sanji danced up to her saying something about how he would do anything for someone as beautiful as Nami.

Alva went to grab her bags but I snatched them from her grasp. "What the-"

"You take care of the passport stuff I'll carry your bags" Great she falls asleep on your chest once and you start acting like you're her boyfriend or something, get a hold of yourself Zoro.

"Okay" She chirped, grabbing my shirt and pulling toward where the others were waiting to go through the last part of customs.

After that finished we hopped on a bus that would take as to our resort. Again Alva pulled me to sit next to her and to me how she had been acting now made me think she was giving me hints, while that and the fact that Sanji was giving me a death glare. _'Does she like me? Is she trying to tell me she does without making the first move? Does she want me to make the first move? Damn it she's so confusing, for all I know she's just doing these things cuz she felt like it not because she likes me. I'm just being stupid…or…DAMN IT!"_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Okay hope you liked it and please review I love reviews and since this is my first time writing a straight fanfic as in not concentrating on yaoi I want to know if I'm doing good or not. **_


	3. She Falls

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" Alva asked leaning forward and placing her chin on top of the back of the seat in front of her. She looked up at Nami expectantly. She reminded me of a dog waiting somewhat patiently for it's master to give it a treat.

Nami giggled. "I was thinking it would be me Robin and Ussop. Sanji, Zoro, chopper and You. Does that sound okay to you?"

"What Nami! Shouldn't you three lovely ladies share a room?" Sanji whined.

"I want to make sure that Ussop doesn't go spending all his money and Alva doesn't mind sharing a room with the three of you. Right Alva?" Nami turned to the now practically jumping up and down Alva.

"I don't mind" She chirped. "Um speaking of chopper?" I glazed next to Nami's seat and saw Chopper 'hiding' backwards.

"He's beside Nami's seat trying to hide" I pointed lazily to the reindeer/ human and the yawned. Alva pounced and started rubbing her face into choppers soft fur. The poor guy looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Okay well now that the sleeping arrangements –"

"What about Luffy? Nami?" Ava asked pouting up at the orange haired girl.

"Oh right, he can room with you guys"

"WHAT WE ALREADY HAVE FOUR PEOPLE SHARING A ROOM! YOU TAKE HIM!" I screamed. How in the world would we fit five into that room. Chopper could always cuddle up on the end of one of the beds or the floor but if there were three guys and then Alva one of them would have to sleep in the same bed as her or on the floor.

"Well you could sleep on the floor Zoro" Was her reply. I wanted to strangle her.

"Yes because there's no way I would allow a lady to sleep wit-"

"Why what's wrong with me sharing a bed with one of you? I don't care. I'd rather that then force one of you to sleep on the floor." Ussop, Chopper, me and even Luffy face palmed at that very moment. Oh man she's so innocent but it just made her even cuter than she already was.

Nami and robin both giggled while Sanji ranted on and on about how cute she was. Alva's head tilted to the side and I chuckled drawing her attention to me. "What's so funny Zoro?" Her head tilted further with her inquiry.

"Just how much you act like a cat sometimes." She giggled, the sound so soft and innocent and…pure I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I do huh" She smiled and by god I could have died right then. She was so…perfect.

"Okay Ussop, Robin lets go unpack." Nami chirped grabbing onto Ussop's ear and pulling him along with her towards the elevator. "Have fun you guys." She called over her shoulder and Alva cheered happily that we would and Robin tossed our room key to her.

"Let's go guys!" Alva exclaimed reaching for her bag though I didn't let her and grabbed it for her. "Zoro I can carry my own bag." She stated blandly.

"I know that." I started to walk away and she hopped on my back carrying only her laptop bag. Again the extra wait was nothing to me but have her practically attached to me was a completely different story. Her arms where wrapped around my neck, her head resting on my shoulder blade and her legs were wrapped around my waist holding the rest of her flat against me. I think I'm getting hard. Thank god because she was on my back one of the bags I was carry fell over my crotch or I'm sure it would have been noticeable. Why must she do this to me?

_Alva's point of view_

Zoro's back felt so warm and he felt so strong I loved it. I would have loved to stay like this forever but alas we reached your room and I had to hop off his back to swipe the key card since his hands were full. As I did so I could feel Sanji relax and the holes he had been boring into my back disappeared. He really didn't like it when I was so affectionate with Zoro just as much as Zoro seemed to hate it when my affection was pointed at his blonde haired rival.

A few minutes later I had put everything away in one of the dressers, Sanji had done the same with his and luffy's things cuz' the energetic male had started jumping on one of the beds and wouldn't stop.

Zoro was still standing by sliding glass doors staring out at the sea, his bag laying forgotten on the floor by the small table. His gaze looked so intensely calm his whole body relaxed as a light breeze blow through the open door. The image he created was so siren it made my smile.

"Zoro, you going to put your stuff away?" I asked walking up to stand beside him and gazing up at him.

_Zoro's point of view_

Alva's soft childish voice rang in my ears and I turned to look down into her conserved blue eyes. For a second I got lost in them and forgot her question until she spoke again. "Zoro?" I shook my head, clearing it.

"Uh…No my bag will work just fine." She titled her head for a moment considering me then smiled brightly before shrugging her shoulders. "Are you fin-"

"Alva my darling would you like to come swimming with us!" Sanji sang jumping in between the two of us. He was so annoying! Why did he have to do this every time me and her were alone?

Alva's eyes light up at the idea and she nodded enthusiastically before running to her part of the dresser. She loved swimming, she always had. She was always happiest in the water so I wasn't surprised by her reaction but that fact that Sanji had initiated it just pissed me off.

Sanji turned to me a triumphant smirk on his face before turning and walking over to Alva and asking her witch of her beautiful swim suits she was going to were.

"I'll go change and I nock before coming out again so you guys get changed too okay?" She chirped, skipping to the bathroom bed.

"Of course Alva darling!" Sanji chirped. Oh how I wanted to beat the living daylights out of him.

The bathroom door clicked shut and I grabbed my swim suit from my bag.

A few moments later as I was putting my leg through the first hole in my swim shorts a nocked came from the bathroom door. "ALL CLEAR!" Luffy cheered and I wanted to strangle him. All was definitely **not **clear.

The door started to open and thank god I was close to it cuz' I slammed it shut at glared at Luffy. "Luffy you Idiot I ain't done yet!" I growled and Alva burst out laughing. "It ain't funny!" I yelled at the door and the laughing got louder. A loud thud came from the other side and the laughing stopped and everyone froze.

In two seconds flat my pants were up and the bathroom door was open. Alva looked up at me from her spot of the floor, both legs bent and spread wide, one arm over the side of the tub while the other lay on the floor by her side, a soft blush forming on her cheeks.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Oh oh how's Zoro gonna react to that? Please review. I did decided to continue this story for you guys.**_


	4. Chapter 4

This story is being re-written


End file.
